The present invention relates to a security device for hindering access to a safe, and in particular a hotel safe, by a potential thief.
It is common practice for travellers to keep their valuables locked away in a safe, when they stay at hotels. Indeed, many hotels usually provide individual safes in their rooms for this purpose.
Unfortunately, while travellers are often under the impression that such safes provide good protection for their valuables, the reality may be different. As can all too often occur, a corrupt member of the hotel staff, a thief or even a local government official can easily compromise a typical hotel safe in seconds, in order to either steal or simply gain access to, stored valuables or sensitive documents. Since there may be over 88 million hotel rooms available each night worldwide, it is clear that the potential threat to the travelling public's security is considerable.
In the case of low-level crime, the theft will be obvious. Some or all of a traveller's valuables will be missing. What is possibly a greater threat, however, is an attempt on the part of a thief to keep their activity secret. This may take the form of simply removing a couple of banknotes from a locked-away wallet every other night, or—which is far more dangerous—stealing the traveller's identity. This may involve the stealing of credit-card details, laptop contents or passport and business information. The victim will generally not be aware that anything has happened. Consequently he will not be in a position to take remedial action, until it is too late.
While the ordinary traveller is at risk from such activity, it is business people who are particularly prone to having their valuables stolen by organized crime or government agencies. Travelling government officials may also have official secrets copied and their identity compromised. Other types of vulnerable possessions include documents relating to intellectual-property and database details of third parties. Information of this type could prove highly embarrassing if compromised, and could lead to legal claims on the part of such third parties.
It is in view of the urgent need for some kind of preventative measure, that the present invention was developed. The present invention provides, firstly, a visible deterrent and, secondly, a physical barrier to would-be intruders, allowing a hotel guest peace of mind when valuables are left behind.